Unforgivable
by Danni-Kibou
Summary: Naruto and Sakura Have A Newfound Hate For Thier Old Teammate Sasuke,Why? Read To Find Out


**OK, in this story the Akatsuki will be alive, because I found it very suckish that they were killed. **

**Anyway, I have to put them in here to get the plot going.**

**xX-CHANGES-Xx**

**1-Pein never attacked Konoha.**

**2-Sasuke is in the Akatsuki.**

**Uhhh…More to come?**

**This was originally a one shot but I wanted this story to go on so I decided to erase what I did at first and do this…Thing? Yeah. Have a good Time Now Ya'll!**

**Disclaimer:**___Mi-Mi Doesn't Own Naruto._

The wind was blowing gently through her long pink locks as if it was dancing with it. She looked up into the light of the moon. Her emerald eyes looked as if the moon had poured its beautiful glow inside of them at birth. Even though her eyes looked beautiful, it looked as if no emotion was left inside of them.

'_Six Years. It's been six long years since he left me lying on that bench. Six years since he broke my heart. Six years since he made Naruto and I suffer…all the pain and suffering.'_

If you didn't know by now this girl is Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura.

A name that is well-known across the all the Shinobi Nations. She is no longer a weak and scared child, for she has developed into a strong young woman. She hugged her legs and brought them closer to her chest. She felt like crying but no tears would come out. She didn't want to cry anymore. Crying was a sign of weakness and Sakura Haruno could not show weakness. What has happened to this once bubbly and lovable kunoichi?

She surpassed her Shishou, Tsunade, so there wasn't anything else that she could further learn from her. She was now training under Morino Ibiki, a very strict and, described by some, sadistic man.

He is a master of interrogation.

Instead of torturing the person physically he gets them to talk by making them suffer mentally. He can bring great suffering without even touching a person. Sakura wanted to learn the ways of how to do this, to return the favor to people who made her feel pain.

Sakura was now an ANBU. Her mask was something strange. It was a black vixen. Something someone would never expect her to pick. She had a strange ability with her eyes. She could glare at an enemy with a weak spirit and paralyze them on the spot, even through her mask. Making them shiver a bit while they suffered on the ground. She was disgusted at how weak some people of the world were.

"Haruno-sama," Called a voice from behind her. Sakura didn't take her eyes off of the moon.

"Speak." She said in a calm tone.

"Hokage-sama wishes for your presence in her office." It was a manly voice. She could tell who it was.

"Arigatou, Kiba-san." She said in a somewhat nice tone. She could tell he was in a state of shock. She lifted her hand to shoo him. He disappeared in a poof. She sighed and got up to her feet. You could see her outfit more clearly now. She had her blood red ANBU tattoo on her left arm and a black tank top underneath her white vest. She had a small medic symbol on one of her arm guards. She has the regular long gloves but with extra guards over her fists, just in case she has to use one of her chakra infused punches. She had on the regular ANBU pants and black ninja heels. She had a blood red kunai holster strapped securely onto her hip.

Sakura let her hand rest on her katana that was strapped to her silver and black belt. The chains hung loosely around her hips and were clipped on her belt. She had a tag with a blue ribbon from an old head ban holding it on her fore-arm. The tag read _'Abunai Kira' _which meant _'Dangerous Killer'._

Sakura took one more look at the beautiful glowing moon and jumped from roof to roof to the Hokage's Tower.

_**~Sakura P.O.V~**_

I entered the Hokage tower and received stares from some people. Some people just looked away or tried to keep their eyes off of me. I could smell fear in the room. I wanted to kill. Badly, but I knew I couldn't.

I walked up the endless flights of stairs taking my sweet time. I was up there in a matter of 5 minutes. I looked down and played with my chains as I walked down the hall. I bumped into something soft and muscular. I staggered a little but I didn't fall.

"Sakura-chan," Only one person calls me that. I looked up into the azure eyes of my teammate. _Naruto-kun…_

Naruto has matured over the years. He looks like his father. Yes, everybody knows who Naruto's father is; The Legendary 4th Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash. His hair grew out longer and it's in a style like his dad's. He's gotten more muscular but not the scary drug- type. His blue eyes narrowed a little bit and aren't as wide as they used to be. He still held that glimmer of happiness in his eyes. He wore the normal ANBU uniform except he had on the necklace Tsunade gave him and he had a black fox mask. He also had a tag on his fore-arm and a blue ribbon identical to mines that was holding it. It read _'Kira Kitsune' _which meant _'Killer Fox'._

He was an ANBU captain. We were still on the same team because we couldn't complete a mission without each other. Tsunade found this interesting that we were so intact with each other but still found it a flaw. If the enemy knew we felt so close to each other they would do- well you know bad things to one of us.

His personality has changed too. He wasn't as happy go lucky all the time and was actually serious sometimes. He still had his will to keep trying and to never give up though.

"Ne," I looked at him. "Did Tsunade call you here too?" He asked me. I nodded while I shifted my mask that was hanging loosely off the side of my head. I took a black hat out of my kunai holster and placed my hair into it. I made sure that none of my pink hair was out when I went on missions. Too easy to track, I mean who else has bubble gum colored hair? I knocked on the door 3 times before hearing a muffled answer.

"Enter."

I turned the knob and entered the room. Naruto and I walked in side by side. Tsunade eyed us. She pointed to the door that was still open. I sighed and kicked the door back with my foot. Tsunade scowled.

"You know," She turned back to her paperwork. "It's always appropriate to bow to your Hokage." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You have never seen me bow to you from the time that I met you to now, so why expect me to start?" Naruto said. Tsunade looked up at both of us and clasped her hands together.

"I have a mission for you," She glared hard at us. "Bring back Sasuke Uchiha."

**~Naruto P.O.V~**

I looked at Tsunade as if she were stupid. My head was throbbing and questions were running through my mind. I went over to the nearest thing, which was the door, and punched it through 3 walls.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade yelled. I looked over to her.

"What, You actually want us to go back and try to get that bastard?" I yelled at her. I was losing my temper fast. "Do you know what he did to Sakura-chan and I? It was pure evil! He's not to be trusted!" I looked over to Sakura and she was looking at the ground. Tsunade lowered her head.

"I know what he did was evil, but-"

"No. There are no buts." I said to her. I was about to walk out of the room when I felt something whiz past the side of my head. It landed and stuck into the wall. I turned around to find it was Sakura that threw the kunai knife.

"If it's a mission Naruto, we take it." She said coldly. "If it has something to do with the well-being of this village we do it. If he's a threat we take him out. If he's not we bring him in." She finished. I slammed my hand onto the wall and looked at the floor.

"Naruto…What ever happened to your will never to give up?" Tsunade asked me. I stood up straight and didn't bother to turn before speaking.

"Oh, it's still there, Trust me," I started. "What he did was unforgivable." I said walking out of the room. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned back to see Sakura's emerald eyes…Those beautiful emerald eyes. I sighed.

"Ok…If you want to do it then I'm in, Sakura-chan." I said but still didn't feel as if we should be doing this, I felt like I betrayed myself, and my heart.

I've Gotten Better Then My Last Story Don't You Think?

REVIEW!


End file.
